AVGN - Game Over
I'm a long time fan of the Angry Video Game Nerd, if any of you are familiar with him. For those of you unfamiliar, he's a salty internet game critic who specializes in making over-the-top reviews of games that are terrible by today's standards, or just flat out shit. Let me get to the point, here. I've been subscribed to this guy since day one, and he's always seemed to pump out quality content. But what I saw last week still has me shivering. I was scrolling through my YouTube subscriptions when all the sudden I noticed a video that had been uploaded by Cinemassacre, called "AvGN %#$&^ GAem ovEr", and it had many views already. The video thumbnail just showed what appeared to be hands illuminated in a dark room, in poor quality. Out of curiosity, I clicked the video and saw that it started out with nearly 10 seconds of black, and then cut immediately to a 240p video of Rolfe, sitting at a desk, looking like he had had one too many and was dirty, had peculiar red stains on his shirt, and his eyes were bloodshot. "I just finished Doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde..." he said, looking directly into the camera lens, his one bloodshot eye filling up the whole screen. He laughed maniacally, laying his head down on the table. Suddenly, in the background, Mike Matei walked up behind him, looking genuinely terrified at the sight of James. "Are you okay, James? What the hell happened? Are you shooting a video? Here, let me hold the laptop..." As Mike picked up the laptop and stepped back, holding it to his own face. James was making very strange mumblings... almost... evil in nature. He started laughing again. Mike turned the camera back to James, and the Nerd stumbled out of his chair and brandished a knife and started approaching Mike. "What the hell are you doing, HEY!" Mike screamed, and the screen was shaking and I couldn't see what was happening. By the time it regained focus, Mike was running up the stairs and the video kind of went into a deep, blood red filter. In fact, it appeared as if blood was oozing out of my screen, and I heard disturbing, distorted noises that were freaking me out as the camera kept shaking around as he ran forward. He was in some kind of cramped space, looking at the camera and his hands were illuminated in the dark, like in the video. "I don't know what happened to James... but someone, please..." And then I heard a sound, I didn't know what it was, but then I heard Mike screaming as he was dragged out of sight. The Nerd's face appeared again, even worse in comparison to earlier. He looked as if HE was the one becoming Hyde, but for the record, he was so scary looking that I had legitimately shit my pants. He made nondescript growlings and a terrible sound buzz started coming out of my headphones. I started to feel sick, as if the video was corrupting me as well. Before long, the evil, transformed Nerd walked out of view, the buzzing still getting louder, leaving just an empty room illuminated by the laptop's glow. This was almost all the video had left for another three minutes, but I could've sworn I saw something flash by after about two minutes. The video then ended on the still shot. I was shocked, and scrolled down to look at the comments... but it said "Comments are disabled for this video". The ratings, however, showed almost universal dislike. After I went to bed, I had nightmares for the next week. Some of the nightmares were me following Mike through the house, and I screamed "NO MIKE! NO!!!!!!!" and then I woke up in a cold sweat. One of the nights I dreamed I was PLAYING Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde! That one was pretty scary, too. I tried looking up the video again tonight, but it was nowhere to be found. Nobody had any idea what I was talking about, either. Does this mean I'm insane? Was the video not real? Category:Crappypasta Category:Lost episudes Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:COMPUTERS AND INTERWEBZ Category:Random Capitalization